Vampire lovers
by annie.bloss.bubbles18
Summary: <html><head></head>-quien eres?- le pregunte -soy Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia McGarden y es un honra conocerlo príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell- dijo ella -dime Natsu, sólo Natsu- nunca había visto a una Vamp tan bella ni siquiera mi prometida Lisanna Strauss Scarlet le llegaba a sus talones y desde ese momento sentí como mi muerto corazón volvió a la vida... Soy mala para esto pero léanla :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hola jaja tercer fic jajaja estoy en mi época creativa jajajaja, esta historia puede que sea buena pero también puede que no lo sea, el caso no lo se jajajaja, que triste jajajaja pero bueno aquí les dejo la historia **

**Disclaimer:fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Prólogo**

_Año 760 año de la coronación _

_El reino de Fiore es gobernado por Vámpírok los cuales se hayan divididos en cinco clanes los cuales son los Dragneel-Marvell, los Heartfilia-McGarden, los Redfox-Loxar, los Fullbuster-Fernández y los Strauss-Scarlet , aunque todos ellos sean clanes de la alta sociedad, los Dragneel-Marvell son los reyes de los Vámpírok, los cuales velan por la integridad y La Paz del reino. Ya que son los Vámpírok más fuertes de sangre pura._

_Pero no todas las ciudades en Fiore eran gobernadas por Vámpírok, un ejemplo era la ciudad de magnolia en cual viven los Vérfarkasok, los cuales odian a los Vámpírok, es por eso que deciden atacarlos antes que llegue el eclipse lunar debido a que en esta fecha los Vámpírok tendrán un nuevo rey._

_Año 759 _

Hola soy Natsu Dragneel Marvell el príncipe de los Vámpírok y el futuro rey, tengo 200 años aunque aparento 18 años, como todos los vampiros poseo fuerza sobrehumana,súper velocidad y la capacidad de controlar el fuego, aunque no soy tan fuerte como mi padre el rey Igneel Dragneel que pues al ser el rey posee todos los poderes Vámpírok descubiertos, pero no los utiliza ya que su favorito es el control que ejerce sobre el fuego.

Si el es mi padre, es un poco terrorífico pero es peor mi madre Grandine Marvell que puede ser la persona más hermosa del mundo, pero también es un demonio cuando esta enojada, al igual que mi padre posee todos los poderes Vámpírok aunque su favorito es el control del aire el cual le enseño a mi hermanita Wendy Dragneel Marvell ella tiene apenas 194 años, es relativamente joven aunque aparenta tener 12 años, sus habilidades son la súper fuerza, súper velocidad, y poder de curar cualquier herida aunque ella siempre dice que no es capaz de curar algo. Bueno esta es mi familia...

Rayos casi lo olvido, nosotros también poseemos unos pequeños macskak el mío se llama Happy su pelaje es de color azul y mi hermana tiene una macskak con pelaje blanco y la nombro Carla, ahora si termine a mi familia.

Ahora hablare de mis amigos los cuales a su vez son Vámpírok, mi amigo/rival se llama Gray Fullbuster el es el hijo de Silver Fullbuster y Madeleine Fernández, por lo que se Gray tiene dos hermanos que son Jellal Fullbuster Fernández que es el mayor y Romeo Fullbuster Fernández que es el menor, al igual que todos Gray posee súper fuerza, súper velocidad pero a diferencia mía el controla el hielo y posee un gran problema y ese es que se quita la ropa innconcientemente, logrando así que sea golpeado por Erza Strauss Scarlet ella es una vamp muy terrorífica aunque no tanto como mi madre pero aún así da miedo ella puede controlar cualquier tipo de espada que le caiga en las manos por eso ella es llamada Titannia ya que se puede enfrentar contra 100 hombres lobo ella sola, ella tiene tres hermanos que son Mirajane Strauss Scarlet las cuales tienen la misma edad, Elfman Strauss Scarlet su hermano menor y Lisanna Strauss Scarlet la hermana menor, mi futura esposa según Grandine ya que dice que Lisanna esta muy enamorada de mi, pero aunque yo no este enamorado de ella seque es mi deber aunque no esté de acuerdo con eso.

**Espero sus comentarios y no sean tan crueles con ellos, gracias, besos**

**Vocabulario:**

**1. Macskak: Gato**

**2. Vámpírok: vampiros**

**3. Frakasember: hombre lobo**

**4. Vérfarkasok:hombres lobo**

**5. Vamp: vampiresa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**-hola- comentarios de la autora**

-_flashbacks o pensamientos_-

-fechas importantes-

Año 759

Pov normal

Era de mañana en el reino de los Vámpírok, más específicamente en la capital de este de nombre Crocus, en esta ciudad se alza un poderoso castillo donde viven el rey Igneel Dragneel y su esposa la reina Grandine Marvell con sus dos hijos el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell y sus dos macskak Happy y Carla, cerca de el palacio se encontraban otras mansiones donde vivían dos familias de Vámpírok muy poderosos los cuales eran los Fullbuster-Fernández y los Strauss-Scarlet juntos podían mantener La Paz entre los de su clase hasta cierto día...

Grandine pov

Estaba tan aburrida de que siempre viviéramos lo mismo todos los días, siempre con horarios por cumplir, yo quiero algo diferente y es por eso que me he armado de valor he iré a decirle a Igneel lo que deseó.

Dicho esto Grandine me dirigí a la sala del trono donde Igneel se encontraba mirando por una ventana del castillo.

-Igneel, querido tenemos que hablar- dije en tono serio

-Que pasa Grandine?- me pregunto Igneel con un semblante serio

-lo que pasa es que me encuentro muy aburrida, desde que somos los reyes de los Vámpírok y nos dejamos ver por los humanos ahora todo es muy transparente- dije sin rodeos

-a que te refieres con transparente?, a mi me parece que estamos muy bien- dijo

_-dios si que eres muy pero muy denso Igneel_- pensé – cuando digo transparente me refiero a que los humanos ya no nos temen y algunos nos donan su sangre voluntariamente **(Annie: si se vieron la película vampire acedemy sabrán de que hablo)**, además debemos cumplir unos horarios demasiado estrictos, no se te ha pasado por la cabeza hacer algo divertido para variar?, además el próximo año dejarás de ser el rey, no te gustaría al menos tener una fiesta antes de tu retiro- dije casi suplicándole por que dijera que si

-no lo se querida- dijo el con tono de duda

-que es lo que no sabes?- pregunte con naturalidad

-lo de dejar mi puesto, no se sí Natsu este preparado para asumir el trono de los Vámpírok, ya que es aún muy joven para esto- dijo en tono triste

-Igneel cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto, tu sabes que Natsu puede que sea aún muy joven pero yo se que el sabrá manejarlo, además no es como si te fuera a pasar algo, por Mavis que jamás ocurra, por lo tanto tu siempre podrás guiarlo sí ves algo que no esté bien de acuerdo- le dije y me acerque para darle un beso en los labios, cuando me separe de el le dije – y sobre la fiesta?-

El se río, cuando término me miro y me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y me dijo

-de acuerdo tu ganas querida, haremos la fiesta, pero quienes serán nuestros invitados, cuando será, cual será el motivo...-

-por Mavis!, Igneel cálmate un poco, ya que de eso me encargó yo, si quieres saber los invitados serán los Fullbuster-Fernández, ya que hace tiempos no hablo con Madeleine, los Strauss-Scarlet ya que...

-no intentarás hacer que Natsu y Lisanna se junten de nuevo verdad- me pregunto

-querido, eso es algo inevitable, además Natsu necesita una esposa para poder acceder al trono y tu lo sabes perfectamente y que mejor opción que Lisanna Strauss Scarlet, por que como sabrás esta enamorada perdidamente de Natsu.- dije con corazones en los ojos imaginándome la boda

-si, pero nuestro hijo aprueba que lo unas así nada más?- me dijo intrigado

-claro que si, además es su deber como futuro rey y ya verá el si no lo cumple- dije en voz sombría

-esta bien, continúa con la lista quien más vendrá-

-vendrán también los Redfox-Loxar, los Dreyar-Mikovic, los Eucliffe-Cheney y por último los Heartfilia-McGarden-dije muy feliz

-muy bien y cuando será la fiesta?- pregunto

-será dentro de dos días- le conteste

-Ok, gracias por la información querida, espero que la fiesta salga muy bien-

-bien, me iré a decirle a los chicos y a enviar las tarjetas a los invitados, adiós querido- diciendo esto le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del salón dirigiéndome primero al cuarto de mi hija Wendy.

_Fin Grandine pov_

_Igneel pov_

Cuando Grandine se marchó yo me quede observando la ventana y pensé – _conque los Dreyar-Mikovic, los Eucliffe-Cheney y los Heartfilia-McGarden, a decir verdad no he escuchado mucho de ellos últimamente, como estarán el viejo Makarov, su nuera Ur Mikovic no se nada de ellos desde que Ivan nos traiciono, Laxus debe tener unos 390 años y la pequeña Ultear debe tener sus 350 vaya y parece como si hubiera sido ayer que apenas sí podían caminar, los Eucliffe-Cheney ahora que lo recuerdo Sting y Rogue son los que mantienen el estatus de su familia ya que sus padres fueron asesinados cruelmente por los Vérfarkasok hace años, deben tener 300 años al igual que Natsu, por último los Heartfilia-McGarden, será extraño ver a Jude de nuevo, después de casi robarle a Layla, la vamp más hermosa del mundo, bueno no tanto como Grandine pero si era hermosa, ese_ _era_ su_ don aparte de los ya conocidos, la belleza sobrenatural que lograba enamorar a cualquiera con quien se encontrará, he sabido que tienen dos hijas la primera se que es Levy Heartfilia McGarden y que posee el don de la escritura, la otra hija es lucy Heartfilia McGarden la cual es un misterio ya que no tengo conocimiento de cual es su don pero estoy seguro que cuando la conozcamos más de uno perderá la razón_

_Fin Igneel pov_

_Natsu pov_

Me encontraba en mi habitación muy tranquilo acariciando a Happy cuando de pronto oigo tres golpesitos en mi puerta

-adelante- dije sin importancia, cuando se abrió la puerta escuche a mi madre decir

-Natsu querido, dentro de dos días daremos una fiesta, por lo tanto he venido a comunicártelo, para que vayas mirando que ropa vas a ponerte-

-gracias madre- dije vi como se daba media vuelta para salir pero la detuve diciendo – quienes vendrán a la fiesta?-

-oh pues vendrán tus amigos y sus familias y además de unos viejos conocidos ,iOS y de Igneel- dijo muy tranquila

-y quienes son sus conocidos, si es posible saberlo?- le pregunte

-pues verás son los Dreyar-Mikovic, Los Redfox-Loxar, los Eucliffe-Cheney y los Heartfilia-McGarden- dijo ella feliz aunque a los últimos los nombro muy sería

-madre por que cuando nombraste a los últimos lo dijiste en tono más serio?- pregunte inocentemente

-bueno pues... Por qué los Heartfilia-McGarden no es que sean de mi agrado totalmente- dijo ella

-pero si no son de tu agrado por que los invitas?- pregunte de nuevo

-bueno en realidad solo no me agrada una persona de esa familia...-

-Layla McGarden verdad?- dije sin preámbulos

-correcto como, lo supis...- vi como cayó en cuenta de algo y grito –IGNEEL DRAGNEEL ME LAS PAGARAS... Esto Natsu-

-si madre-

-no te acerques demasiado a su hija- me dijo

-pero ellos tienen dos hijas no?, a cuál quieres que no me acerque?- pregunte

-a Lucy- me dijo ella en tono serio

-pero por Qu...- no le pude preguntar ya que se había ido

_-por que será que no puedo acercarme a Lucy Heartfilia McGarden, será algo relacionado con mi padre, mi madre y Layla o será que ella es demasiado fea para que me vean con ella?, si yo creo que es la última opción, por su puesto yo Natsu Dragneel Marvell el vampiro más hermoso del mundo, próximamente el rey de los Vámpírok no puede estar con alguien feo ya que dañaría mi look, por lo tanto jamás conoceré a esta chica_.- pensé para luego mirarme al espejo y decir -mañana será un día muy largo, le diré al helado parlante que me acompañe a buscar la ropa adecuada-

_Fin pov Natsu_

_Wendy pov_

-como ha dicho mi madre, he de escribir las invitaciones- dije

-empezare por los Fullbuster-

Queridos Señores Fullbuster-Fernández,

Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a la fiesta organizada en el castillo mercurios en dos días, es indispensable que Gray, Jellal y Romeo asistan también al evento, es de traje formal, los esperamos desde las 9:00pm. Esperamos que asistan

Atentamente el rey Igneel Dragneel, la reina Grandine, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell.

Siguiente los Strauss-Scarlet

Queridos Señores Strauss-Scarlet

Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a la fiesta organizada en el castillo mercurios en dos días, es indispensable que Erza,Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna asistan también al evento, es de traje formal, los esperamos desde las 9:00pm. Esperamos que asistan

Atentamente el rey Igneel Dragneel, la reina Grandine, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell.

Siguiente lo Redfox-Loxar

Queridos Señores Redfox-Loxar

Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a la fiesta organizada en el castillo mercurios en dos días, es indispensable que Gajeel, Juvia y Evergreen asistan también al evento, es de traje formal, los esperamos desde las 9:00pm. Esperamos que asistan

Atentamente el rey Igneel Dragneel, la reina Grandine, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell.

Siguiente Dreyar-Mikovic

Queridos Señores Dreyar- Mikovic

Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a la fiesta organizada en el castillo mercurios en dos días, es indispensable que Laxus, Ultear y Lyon asistan también al evento, es de traje formal, los esperamos desde las 9:00pm. Esperamos que asistan

Atentamente el rey Igneel Dragneel, la reina Grandine, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell.

Siguiente los Eucliffe-Cheney

Queridos Señoritos Eucliffe-Cheney ,

Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a la fiesta organizada en el castillo mercurios en dos días, es de traje formal, los esperamos desde las 9:00pm. Esperamos que asistan

Atentamente el rey Igneel Dragneel, la reina Grandine, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell.

_Por último los Heartfilia-McGarden, ahora que lo pienso por que mi madre los habrá querido invitar, bueno quién sabe-_

Queridos Señores Heartfilia-McGarden

Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a la fiesta organizada en el castillo mercurios en dos días, es indispensable que las señoritas Levy y Lucy asistan también al evento, es de traje formal, los esperamos desde las 9:00pm. Esperamos que asistan

Atentamente el rey Igneel Dragneel, la reina Grandine, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell y la princesa Wendy Dragneel Marvell.

Cogí la cartas y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres donde al entrar me encontré a mi madre y le dije – madre, he terminado-

-espléndido querida sabía que podía contar contigo, entregarle las cartas al chambelar para que lleguen a su destino con prontitud- me dijo mi madre

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la entrada y dije- Taru-san, por favor entregue estas invitaciones por favor-

-de acuerdo princesa, interesante, los Heartfilia-McGarden, por que los invitan a ellos, que pena mi intromisión- dijo Taru-san

-créeme, yo tampoco lo se- le dije para luego irme a mi cuarto y jugar con Carla.

_Fin Wendy pov_

**bueno con esto el primer capitulo, ya se esta llenó de pov's pero les prometo que el próximo no tendra tantos o eso espero. **

**Disclaimer fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por ahora los únicos que me pertenecen son Madeleine y Taru **

**espero que les gusté, el siguiente capítulO les encantara o eso creo, bye, besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_-de acuerdo princesa, interesante, los Heartfilia-McGarden, por que los invitan a ellos, que pena mi intromisión- dijo Taru-san_

_-créeme, yo tampoco lo se- le dije para luego irme a mi cuarto y jugar con Carla._

_Fin Wendy pov_

**En casa de los Fullbuster-Fernández**

-Señor Silver, señora Madeleine os ha llegado la correspondencia- decía el ama de llaves

-oh, gracias Teresa, puede retirarse- le dijo una mujer alta de cabellos azules y ojos cafés, quien llevaba un vestido bombacho color crema

-como ordene- respondió Teresa para luego irse

_Madeleine pov_

_-que extraño, una carta, hace ya bastante tiempo que no recibimos una de quién será- pensé hasta que vi el sello de la familia real de los Vámpírok D&M_**(no se me ocurrió nada más)** y grite- Silver, Jellal, Gray y Romeo, vengan ahora mismo-

Cuando llegaron nos sentamos en los grandes sillones de color ocre a leer la carta, cuando terminamos me levanté y dije

-oh, que maravilla por fin asistiremos al palacio Mercurius, esto será espectacular , veré de nuevo a Grandine, pero quien más estará invitado?-

-No sabría decirte querida- me respondió mi marido

-cariño esas eran ese tipo de preguntas que no ameritan respuesta- dije

-si, que pena cariño- me respondió, le sonreí y luego me gire a mis hijos y les pregunte

-ustedes tienen trajes para la fiesta verdad?- vi como negaban con la cabeza

-y a que están esperando?! A qué sea el día de la fiesta para buscarlo?, ya se que por ser Vámpírok tienen súper velocidad pero aún así en un solo día no alcanzáran a conseguir todo así que se me van de una vez antes de que deseen que use mis poderes en ustedes- les dije de forma amenazante,

estaba a punto de poner a funcionar mis poderes hasta que escuche unos golpes en la puerta principal, me dirigí a esta y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con uno de los coches de la familia real

-quien será?- me pregunte hasta que vi como el cochero bajó del coche y dijo en voz alta

-ante ustedes el príncipe Natsu Dragneel Marvell- fue entonces cuando vi a Natsu bajar del coche, se acercó a mi me dio un beso en la mano derecha y me dijo –muy buenos días, Lady Madeleine-

-muy buenos días príncipe Natsu, gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta, que pena ser tan descortez pero que hace usted aquí tan temprano?- pregunte

-no se preocupe ha sido un placer invitarlos, la razón que me encuentre aquí tan temprano es debido a que como sabrá mis padres decidieron hacer una fiesta con traje elegante he venido a decirle a sus hijos Jellal, Gray y Romeo si les gustaría acompañarme a comprar los trajes- dijo el

-por su puesto, no hay ningún problema, enseguida los llamo, Jellal, Gray, Romeo, vengan de inmediato- grite

-muchas gracias lady Madeleine-

-no hay problema- cuando llegaron mis hijos les di el dinero necesario aunque de verdad no lo necesitarán ya que al ser un clan importante en Crocus no tendrían que pagar nada, pero aún así es mejor prevenir.

_Fin Madeleine pov_

**En el centro**

-maldito hielito, que no ves que quiero probarme ese traje- grito Natsu

-cállate flamita, tendrás que esperarte hasta que me lo termine de probar yo- dijo Gray

-Gray-nii, Natsu-san, dejen de pelear, van a montar una escenita la cual dará mala fama a nuestras familias- dijo Jellal en tono conciliador

-no te metas Jellal- gritaron furiosos Natsu y Gray

-bueno al menos lo intente, Romeo conseguiste algo?- dijo

-etto...Romeo...Romeo, por Mavis Romeo donde estas!?, Gray deja de pelear con Natsu y ayúdame a buscar a Romeo- grito Jellal desesperado

-como así que Romeo se perdió?, no se supone que debías cuidarlo- dijo Gray en tono sombrío

-yo no debía cuidarlo, no es mi trabajo, es de todos y si no aparece nos vamos a ganar una tortura por parte de nuestra madre- dijo Jellal agitado

-rayos odio ese tipo de castigo, será mejor que lo encontré...- dijo Gray hasta que fue interrumpido por Natsu diciendo como si nada

-OE, par de idiotas se les volvió a olvidar que Romeo puede hacerse invisible-

-no no se nos ha olvidado pero donde esta?- gritaron los hermanos desesperados

-esta ahí- dijo Natsu señalando un estante lleno de smookin's para niños

-oh vaya, que susto, gracias Natsu- dijo Jellal

-jejeje debieron ver sus caras, fueron épicas- dijo el Dragneel

-deja de reírte ojos viscos, imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si Romeo se pierde, Madeleine nos habría torturado a todos, incluyéndote- dijo el con un escalofrío

-tienes un punto ojos tristes, pero aún así las torturas de Lady Madeleine no son tan horribles como las de Grandine- dijo Natsu temblando de miedo

-tienes razón, será mejor que sigamos mirando los trajes- dijeron los tres hermanos Fullbuster empezando a temblar.** (Romeo volvió a ser visible después de que Natsu dijo donde se encontraba, el poder de Madeleine es torturar a un vampiro con sólo mirarlo, si vieron crepúsculo luna nueva, es el mismo poder que tiene Jane).**

**En la mansión Strauss-Scarlet**

-Amos, han recibido correspondencia proveniente del palacio real- dijo el ama de llaves

-Kátherine cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no revises quien envía la correspondencia, dámela de una buena vez- dijo una Vamp de cabello corto color blanco y de ojos azules

-lo lamento mucho señorita Lisanna – dijo Kátherine

-muy bien pero que sea la última vez- dijo Lisanna

Después de esto se dirigió al salón principal donde la esperaban su padre, su madre y sus hermanos

-con que una carta de los reyes Vámpírok, no te parece extraño Millicent- dijo un hombre alto de cabellos blancos y cuerpo tonificado a una mujer de cabellos color escarlata

-si es un poco extraño Salomón, aunque por lo que puedo leer en la carta es una invitación para una fiesta en el castillo Mercurius, debemos ir de traje y debemos llevar a nuestros hijos- dijo Millicent

-Madre deja de usar tus poderes por favor- dijeron dos chicas una de cabellos blancos y la otra de cabellos rojos

-rayos, Erza deja de imitarme- dijo la mujer de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura

-cállate Mirajane, si fuiste tu la que se puso a imitarme desde un principio- dijo Erza

-buscas pelea?- pregunto Mirajane

-cuando quieras- dijo Erza

-niñas dejen de pelear de una vez, si no quieren que les quite sus dones por tres días- dijo Salomón

-lo sentimos padre- dijeron las dos Vamps agachando la cabeza

-madre, creen que hayan invitado a Evergreen?- pregunto Elfman que hasta el momento estaba callado

-yo creería que si, aunque no estoy segura de ello, es la primera vez que la familia real organiza una fiesta y pues no nos dicen quien más esta invitado- dijo Millicent

-sólo espero que no hayan invitado a los Heartfilia-McGarden- dijo Mirajane con recelo

-y por que no Mira-nee- pregunto Lisanna

-por que no queremos que Elfman y nuestro padre se enamoren- dijo Erza de manera sincera

- es cierto esas Vamps son un peligro para los Vámpírok machos ya que dicen que son más bellas que todas las criaturas en el mundo, por lo menos eso es lo que se de Layla McGarden y Levy Heartfilia McGarden aunque no se sí su segunda hija tendrá ese don ya que al parecer casi no es nombrada por nadie pero Elfman es mejor que no te les acerques demasiado si no deseas que te rompan el corazón- dijo Millicent

-basta mujer no es para tanto, Layla no es ningún problema, ni tampoco sus hijas- dijo Salomón enojado

- mira padre, mejor tu no digas nada ya que tu fuiste uno de los que peleó con los otros Vámpírok por el amor de Layla- dijo Mirajane

-y tu de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto el a la defensiva

-pues de tus miles de cartas que posees en la biblioteca sobre ella- respondieron Elfman, Millicent, Erza y Lisanna

-eso no es justo- dijo el haciendo un puchero

-sólo espero que mi querido Natsu...perdón mi querido príncipe Natsu no se enamore de ninguna de ellas- dijo Lisanna

-no te preocupes Lisanna, la reina decidió que tu serás la esposa del príncipe así que dudo que incumplan sus propias decisiones- dijeron Mirajane, Millicent, Elfman y Salomón

-aunque deberían dejar decidir a Natsu sobre estos temas, pero será mejor que no lo diga o sino me mataran- dijo Erza en un murmuro para luego decir en voz alta- Mirajane, Lisanna, Madre debemos ir a comprar nuestros vestidos para la gala-

-muy bien, y más les vale a ustedes dos- dijo Millicent señalando a Salomón y Elfman- que estén presentables para la fiesta y que compren su ropa- finalizo con una amenaza

-Aye- dijeron Salomón y Elfman para luego salir todos de la casa y dirigirse rumbo al centro de Crocus

**Mansión Redfox- Loxar a las afueras de la ciudad de Alcalypa**

-madre querida ha llegado una invitación de la familia real para asistir a una fiesta en el palacio- dijo una chica de cabellos celestes

-de verdad?, no puedo creerlo, Juvia esta será tu oportunidad para buscar a tu futuro esposo- dijo una mujer de cabellos celeste

-madre por que tanto escándalo, que ha hecho ahora la Vamp de la lluvia- dijo un chico de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la cintura y unos piercings en la cara

-Gajeel- nii, ya te he dicho que no me digas "la Vamp de la lluvia"- le grito Juvia a su hermano

-ya ya paren de pelear no hagan tanto escándalo, Ela cuantas veces te he dicho que controles a esos dos- dijo un hombre entrando en el salón

-vaya hasta que apareciste Metalicana, y desde cuando es mi deber controlar a estos dos, tu también deberías...- fue interrumpida por Juvia

-madre, Juvia considera que no es necesario utilizar su don para convencer a nuestro padre de lo contrario, ya que el podría utilizar su don para crear dardos de hierro que a Juvia le dan miedo- dijo Juvia temblando

-esta bien, no utilizare mi don, siempre y cuando nos vayamos a comprar el vestido para la fiesta y buscamos a Evergreen de una vez - dijo ella mirando a Juvia

-Juvia está de acuerdo- dijo Juvia

-muy bien entonces, vámonos- dijo Ela cogiendo a Juvia de una mano y dirigiéndose al centro de Alcalypa

-me pregunto si Lady Layla asistirá al evento- murmuro Metalicana luego que su esposa saliera

-que es lo que tanto murmuras- pregunto Gajeel

-pues me preguntaba si la familia Heartfilia-McGarden asistirá a este evento-

-por que?- pregunto Gajeel

-por que como sabrás la Vamp más bella de todas es Layla McGarden, se sabe que tiene dos hijas, la primera de nombre Levy y la segunda de nombre Lucy- dijo Metalicana

-si y?- pregunto Gajeel

-niñito idiota, acaso no te das cuenta que quiero nietos y que mejor que te cases con una de sus hijas ya que me imagino que serán tan hermosas como su madre, así que vamos a darte un cambio de look para ver si puedo conocer a mis nietos antes de morir- dijo Metalicana alegre

-pero que, si tu nunca vas a morir, eres un vampiro maldita lagartija, los Vámpírok somos inmortales, bueno a menos que seamos atacados por los Vérfarkasok, los cuales dudo que nos ataquen- dijo Gajeel

-bien bien tu ganas pero vamos a buscar la ropa- dijo Metalicana agarrando a su hijo y dirigiéndose al centro de Alcalypa

**Mansión Dreyar-Mikovic en Clover**

-Laxus, Ultear y Lyon, debemos partir a buscar ropa elegante ahora mismo y lo mismo tu mi nuera querida- grito Makarov desde la entrada

-y eso como por que o que?- preguntaron Laxus Ultear y Lyon al mismo tiempo

-por que...- no pudo terminar ya que Ur dijo – al parecer tendremos una fiesta en el palacio real o eso es lo que esta pensando su abuelo-

-que bien una fiesta en el palacio, no podemos esperar- gritaron los Vámpírok más jóvenes

-Laxus, Lyon, no se olviden de lo que hablamos acerca de ciertas Vamps- dijeron Makarov y Ur

-si sí, ya sabemos, nos podemos ir-

-vámonos- dijeron y salieron corriendo directo al centro de Clover

**Mansión Eucliffe-Cheney en Oak**

-Rogue, es hora de demostrar que aunque nuestros padres no estén seremos los que mejor se comportaran y los que se quedarán con las mejores Vamps- dijo un chico Rubio con una cicatriz sobre su ceja

-claro,Sting pero, me convenciste más con la idea de conseguir las mejores Vamps, vámonos antes de que nos quiten los mejores trajes- dijo Rogue

-de acuerdo hermanó- dijo Sting saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose al centro de Oak

**Mansión Heartfilia-McGarden estado Heartfilia**

-Jude, hemos recibido una invitación a la fiesta de la familia Dragneel- dijo una mujer de cabellos dorados con mechones azules

-vaya hasta que por fin el viejo Igneel y su esposa Grandine harán algo divertido, debemos ir pero...Layla...- dijo Jude con un poco de temor en su voz

-si lo se, debería buscar una forma de no iniciar una guerra entre los Vámpírok machos- dijo Layla en tono triste

-no me refiero a ti querida, ahora tu no eres la que provocará el problema- dijo Jude en tono serio

-a que te refieres?, si te preocupas de que sea alguien más es imposible que sea Levy, aunque ella es linda no podrá llegar a ser como yo y me alegro por eso- dijo Layla

-madre, mi padre no se refiere a eso- dijo una chica con cabello corto y de color azul claro, la cual entraba al estudio donde se encontraban ambos adultos, leyendo la invitación que accidentalmente Layla había dejado caer

-entonces a que se refiere querida Levy- pregunto Layla a su hija

- el se refiere a Lucy- dijo Levy en tono serio

-pero si Lucy no esta invitada, cierto?- dijo Layla con nerviosismo

Levy le paso la invitación de nuevo para que la leyera, Layla la tomo y comenzó a leerla y se sorprendió y comenzó a temblar, se acurrucó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, para luego agregar

-no deseo que empieza otra guerra, la anterior fue muy grave y es por eso les dijimos a todos que no os incluyeran en sus reuniones, pero ahora no se que vamos hacer-

-sabes que vamos a solucionarlo, no te preocupes, madre- dijo Levy

-pero hija, es más complicado de lo que parece, debe existir un vampiro de entré todos que ame a Lucy como si su alma dependiera de ello- dijo Jude

-pero por que alguien que la ame como si su alma dependiera de ello?- pregunto Levy

-por que todos, cuando digo todos son todos se interesaran por su belleza sin importar la criatura ya que ella es como el fruto prohibido que todos desean obtener de manera lujuriosa, por que crees que Lucy esta confinada en el espejo de su cuarto?- dijo Jude en tono triste

-yo pensé que era para mantener sus dones a raya- dijo Levy sorprendida

-en parte es así, querida- dijo Layla tras sacar toda la amargura que tenía

-pero?- pregunto Levy asustada de saber la respuesta

-pero ella se encuentra dentro del espejo, primero por que posee el don para ver el futuro, segundo por que puede cambiar las emociones, sentimientos y sentidos de otros y tercero el más peligroso de todos, puede usar su belleza para manipular a la persona que desee a su favor- dijo Jude sombrío,

para entonces Levy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y temblaba ahora entendía el por que su hermana no podía estar con ella y por que tenía que dejarle la "comida" delante del espejo, estaba en trance hasta que su madre dijo

-Levy, será mejor que vayas por Lucy y la dejes salir del espejo, eres la única que puede hacerlo, mientras que nosotros...etto...es mejor que no nos vea hasta cuando se recupere-

-esta bien- dijo Levy saliendo de la estancia y dirigiéndose a la habitación más alejada de la mansión, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enorme espejo de hierro forjado con diferentes tipos de estatuas de demonios que le parecieron muy acogedores, decidió entrar por completo y cuando cerró la puerta el espejo dejo ver la imagen de una Vamp rubia, de ojos chocolate y sonrisa cálida

-hola Lu-

-hola Levy, que te trae por mi habitación, que yo recuerde aún no es hora de desayunar- dijo la Vamp dentro del espejo

-si, se que es un poco temprano pero vengo a darte dos noticias- dijo Levy

-mmm...interesante, cuéntame- dijo la rubia

-etto...este la familia Dragneel va a hacer una fiesta y nos invitaron- dijo

-los Dragneel...como...cuando...y a quienes invitaron- pregunto la chica con los ojos abiertos

-bueno pues, es en dos días y nos invitaron a nosotros ósea a ti, a mama, a papa y a mi- dijo Levy de modo alegre

-oh, vaya pero creo que no podré ir- dijo triste

Levy la miro y recordó la segunda noticia que le venía a decir

-claro que puedes ir Lu, es más me han enviado para liberarte-

-de verdad, que alegría, al fin conoceré el mundo exterior- grito _–pero antes me vengare de mis padres por haberme encerrado en este lugar frío, oscuro y estrecho-_Pensó mientras inconscientemente una sonrisa malévola se acomodaba en sus labios

-Lu, estas lista, te voy a liberar- le dijo Levy, la rubia asintió afirmativamente y Levy comenzó a recitar el conjuro

Por siglos en tu interior protegiendo algo has estado,

Es momento de dejar salir, aquello que tanto proteges

Déjalo libre, tu esclavo del miedo y la oscuridad,

Por los poderes conferidos a este conjuro,

Libera el cerrojo, de esta alma maldita,

Liberala para que nuestro padre el gran dios del abismo,

La pueda bendecir en su manto oscuro,

Ábrete puerta del espejo maldito.

Tras decir las últimas palabras vio como del espejo su hermana empezaba a salir, cuando ella estuvo fuera se asombró ya que al verla frente a ella in que nada la separase su belleza era alucinante incluso más que la de su madre, se detuvo al recordar lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer y se dio cuenta de algo

-que te sucede Lu- pregunto nerviosa

-Quiero venganza- fue lo último que Levy escucho ya que Lucy la dejo inconsciente.

**Esto me quedo un tanto repetitivo y raro pero bueno así soy yo jajaja un poco loca jajajaja y rara jajajaja bueno ese fue el segundo capitulo, se preguntarán que paso con Evergreen pues tendrán que esperar a que llegue el tercer capitulo para averiguarlo jajajaja, ahora diré el Disclaimer**

**Salomón, Kátherine, Ela, Teresa,Millicent, Madeleine me pertenecen a mi mismita**

**Pero tristemente diré que fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi :(**


End file.
